


Emotions under glued pretense

by miiint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ficlets, I'm sorry everyone's sad, Lots Of Sad, Minor Character Death, Multi, One Word Prompt Meme, Will add more as more chapters are added, really love kakashi and it kind of shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiint/pseuds/miiint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little fics anywhere from one sentence long to one paragraph long. Read at your own risk, not for the terribly weak of heart (I'm so sorry I wrote these)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions under glued pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, and with a cure for my writer's block in regards to three other stories I've started and not quite finished(All on FF.net)! On the bright side, there is no plot or consistent theme in these little drabbles, and another chapter will come when I get the urge to write again. This is a trial run on my writing for different characters, and trying to get a read on how I should write certain relationships (That I haven't touched over ever.)
> 
> Sorry most of these are sad, but the prompts kind of felt sad and I'm really into deep, emotional writing today.

One word prompts

(ranging from one sentence to one paragraph)

1\. (Yugao)  
As she watched the one of the newer Genin teams, Hatake-senpai's, if she heard correctly, she saw the birth of a revolution shining in their eyes, and thought of Hayate back home, steadfast determination despite the odds against him, just like those three.

2\. Enthusiasm (ItaNaru)  
It was most certainly, something he wasn't entirely use to, but as he watched the ball of sun personified throw himself headfirst into intense training from afar, he wondered how someone could be so enthusiastic about a bet, although, Uchiha Itachi was also not slacking. Two weeks of free dango and whatever he'd like to try in bed? He would win, but the process? Well, enthusiasm doesn't quite fit an Uchiha.

3\. Love (Hiruzen)  
When he first took the mantle of Hokage, he thought it would be difficult to even be fond of every single person in the village, let alone love. Time does strange things though, and with his age came appreciation for everyone under his care, although some deserved it far less than others.

4\. Hate (Genma)  
While being a shinobi, among other emotions, hate is something quite often viewed and felt, and Genma feels it, perhaps less than others, but he feels it. It is a hot coil in the pits of your stomach and blood rushing to your cheeks, and he feels it most intimately hours after the invasion, when he hears of not one, but two of his precious people's deaths. Not even the senbon within his mouth can keep him from grinding his teeth in frustration and anger.

5\. Triumph (SasuNaru)  
He should have known the first time, when shoved into a bruising-quick- liplock that caused his face to flame (embarrassment and anger, he'd told himself), certainly the second time, when it happened again and the reaction was the same. He told himself that it was nothing, inappropriate to even assume, but three years later, battles fought and won, lives lost and some rebuilt, when they came together again, this time light and searching, he felt triumph and pride, because those sparkling blue eyes, full of something all too fond for the bullshit he's done (he's entirely undeserving of it, but receives it anyways,) were directed to him, him alone, and he doesn't know why the dobe is patient and kind with him, but he wouldn't give it up for anything.

6\. Feel (Orochimaru)  
It is his ability to feel, not on a physical level, but emotional, that finally pushes him into the descent, too sick of the sorrow and bitterness when he walks down the street and is greeted by silence and fearful stares, sick of his two teammates running off to live their lives without a care to him, sick of the weary, cautious looks he gets from his sensei, too sick of emotions to let his heart splinter even more. He figures immortality would finally give him the reprieve. (He's never been more wrong.)

7\. Wrecked (Itachi)  
With a heavy heart (That no longer beats) he meets his brother's eyes, and while death is inevitable (He is already dead, just a body and mind returned to the world for one last hurrah), he does not think of his own emotions, only the wrecked, lost expression on his brother's face, and the slight trembling of his hands as Itachi steps forward, their goodbye is a sad one, wistful perhaps, but due and with a lighter heart, he can finally rest.

8\. Soft (KakaYama)  
When one looks at Hatake Kakashi, soft is probably not the first word that would ever come to mind, but when he slowly cards his fingers through the silvery strands, the owner too exhausted from an A-ranked mission to move or wash, he can only think of soft.

9\. Cold (MinaKushi)  
He could feel the cold creeping through his body, starting at his fingers and toes, and moving it's way in, making itself home in his body. However, his bright blue eyes, dull from the coming of death, are glued to the figure of his wife, the very rock in his life, as she fights for her life as well. Their gazes meet, both steady despite the imminence of their departure of this world, and he mouths the one thing he's wanted to say since he met that bright, fiery little girl in the academy.

His soft "thank you" is lost on the wind, along with his life.

10\. Without (KakaObi)  
When he was a brat, he would never have imagined having trouble sleeping because his partner (he would also never believe and probably throw a tantrum if the idea of who his partner is were ever brought up) was away and not with him. But there he was, wide awake and aching because the familiar weight and warmth of Obito is not there, and won't be for another day.

11\. Inspiration (JiraTsu)  
The last time he brought up using their moments of intimacy as inspiration for his book, she had landed him in the hospital for a week. It's a mistake he won't repeat twice.

12\. You (KakaIta)  
When news of Uchiha Itachi's death reached his ears, Kakashi knew with a deep aching certainty that not everything was told. The convenience of the Hokage being out of commission, and the information on everything being held in one of the few buildings left after Pein's attack was perfect for him. Weeks later, at the sight of the battle occurred, he dropped near the standing pillar, painted sombrely with the Uchiha crest, only a chocked "you" past his lips, as he mourned for a love never acknowledged, lost.

13\. Confused (HashiMito)  
Sometimes, young genin would come into the office with their sensei, and she watched on as the most fearsome warrior of the senju clan and first hokage became a child (which was his usual personality,) leaving the little ones equal parts confused and terrified. It always left her chuckling as they left, her husband turning puppy eyes onto her form and asking why they didn't like him.

14\. Affection (JiraOro)  
Affectionate was not something that could ever be applied to Orochimaru, ever. So color him pink when the snake sannin, after a long and grueling taijutsu spar, settled in close to his left and leaned, resting his head on Jiraiya's shoulder and passing out. Strange yes, but welcome, because even in their trips under the sheets, Orochimaru was still distant in the body language (but never in his eyes, although it took a long time for Jiraiya to notice that.)

15\. Joy (Obito) (could be lightly taken as ObiNaru, but it's up to interpretation)  
He thought that bringing the world down and rendering himself and the rest into the eternal tsukiyomi would bring him joy, because Rin would exist. But then he realized, after a few well placed punches, kicks, and words, that joy is not a feeling, it is a person. A person he quickly gave his life to save, because the world needed it's joy to continue on.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! As time goes on and I add more prompts and relationships and characters, I'll change the tags and warnings and there will be a lil' note at the top if it's a bit more mature, graphic or sexual.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
